Second Battle of Arcadia
The Prophet of Truth gave word that Arcadia would be the next human world to feel the wrath of the Covenant. Although Regret was initially tasked with the destruction of the planet, he failed. After Regret's first military campaign on the planet met with failure, the UNSC left light forces to guard the planet. Little did Truth know, a Squadron of 3 human Frigates (not a battlegroup), were headed to the planet to gain much needed armament upgrades, weapons, food, and other vital supplies. Truth saw the fact the planet was mostly left undefended as an insult, a mockery of his power. He ordered the Righteous Fleet of Purity to assault the planet, and make an example of those who take our Holy Union lightly. Prologue Veer Kamushee was the commanding Field Marshall on the military campaign to crush the humans. Early in the day on September 9th, 2549, his Fleet entered the Procyon System and prepared his warriors for the slaughter to follow. Marshall Kamushee's hologram appeared aboard every ship, including the Exalted Blade, the Corvette Xzan 'Tamasee was stationed on. Kamushee's speech was one of encouragement. He informed his warriors that there will be light resistance. His orders were clear, wreak havoc on the planet's surface until dusk, which is when the ritual glassing of the planet is marked to occur. Pre Battle The General in command of the Exalted Blade, Erbr Adulee, landed planetside well before noon. The crew of the Corvette split off into 6 squads of 5. One tasked to defend the ship, the others to head North, South, East, and West to kill all vermin in sight. As Marshall Kamushee stated in his speech, "When no human brick lies atop another, then we will be satified with your destruction." Xzan led his unit of Ansh Urgulee and Vetu Matasee, both Majors. Also in his unit were two Kig Yar Skirmishers, and a Heavy Weapons Unggoy. Battle Traveling eastbound, the crew ran into three squads of Marines, without any casualties, they were elimated tactially with Xzan's cover- fire suppressing fire battle strategy. With a human complex within sight, Xzan charged to the battle scene, where smoke billowed from the sky. When he entered the complex, he saw his commanding officer, Veer Kamush, destroying a squad of ODSTs. Out of the corner of Ansh's eye, a Sniper was spotted. Xzan ordered immediately for all to find cover. He tried to contact the Marshall over the Local Battlenet, but it was too late. There lay Field Marshall Veer Kamush, in a pool of his own blood. Furious, Xzan swiped the Fuel Rod Gun from the Unngoy's clutches and sent five shots into the ODST's body. He used the Local Battlenet once again to alert the Hierarch of the Marshall's demise. The Carrier had just exited slipspace, preparing for the afternoon's glassing of the planet. Alarmingly, Xzan picked up traces of a struggle aboard Truth's Carrier. Looking toward the sky, Xzan saw that the Squadron of UNSC ships ambushed the Carrier from behind when it exited slipspace. The rear of the Carrier is weak point, with little to no defense systems, and the battle group was putting fire on it. He rushed back to the'' Exalted Blade'', took off, and went to defend the noble prophet. The UNSC ships, seeing the Corvette approaching, turned their attention to Xzan. The Ultra thought of Iruiru, and his space warfare tactics learned there. He remembered his creation should he be caught outnumbered and outgunned. Now was the time to use this tide- turing tactic. As the Squadron engaged Xzan, he enabled a slipspace jump, putting him horizontally above the UNSC Ships. He then activated all weapon systems, the 8 anti- ship plasma turrets, and the 6 full sized plasma turrets. As he moved horizontally above the enemy vessels, each one met the cleansing fate of the plasma scorch. This brilliant strategy saved the lives of his battalion, but Truth was still in danger. Vetu pointed out a UNSC Colony ship had boarded the Carrier. Thrusters at maximum speed, Xzan pointed the Corvette toward the Carrier. He was going to save the Hierarch. Once inside, his squad made a rush for the Bridge. Killing all Marines in his path, The Ultra found the prophet, who locked himself in the Bridge, leaving Onea Makuree and Tera Zarmakee to defend him, two Honor Guardsman. The pair greeted Xzan, in unison. Still alarmed, Xzan asked about the status of the prophet. The Guardsmen replied that had he not destroyed the UNSC Squadron, which they witnessed on the datapad viewscreen, the Prophet would have been dead. The Honorguardsman fended off masses of Marines and ODSTs, but could only hold out for one more Company, as their blades were almost depleted. With that, the gate to the Bridge was unlocked, and immediately the Ultra bowed in the presence of the Highest Prophet of the Covenant. Post Battle The prophet was repulsed at how close he was to death. Frustrated that this would demoralize the Covenant's troops, he ordered this battle to not be spoken of. But the Prophet knew he owed his life to the Ultra, and he promised that not to go unrewarded. He asked for his name, and hereby promoted Xzan Tamasee to Imperial Admiral. He gave him a list of ships that were either part of a half destroyed fleets or task forces, and gave them to the new Admiral to command. Humbly and gratefully, Xzan accpeted the gifts bestowed upon him by the prophet. The battle was never spoken of regarding the fight. Only the glassing of the planet was made public. With his new Fleet, Xzan now had four slots to fill, a Special Operations Commander, and a Supreme Commander. After viewing a roster of his new warriors, he chose the ones he truly knew to be honorable, noble, and loyal sangheili. Toa Grnasee were chosen as the Fleet's Spec Ops Commander. Saal Voromee, Kaidon of the Voromee State, and the one who helped secure victory at Tamasee Keep was deemed Supreme Commander. Xzan informed the Honor Guardsman they were now Lights of Sanghelios, Honor Guard Ultras, the Honor Guard Division leaders of this newly formed Crusading Spirit Fleet. Note: This fanon was inteded to parallel my clan, within it there are 2 Spec Ops Commanders, 2 Supreme Commanders, and 2 Honor Guard Ultras, leaders of their respective Divisions. It should be noted that the ranks/titles of Spec Ops Commander, Honor Guard Ultra, and Imperial Admiral are vaguley defined in the canon, thus allowing this quantity of ranks to be allowed within my fanon. Category:Battles of the Human-Covenant War